This invention relates generally to catheter introducer devices. In particular, it relates to a catheter introducer having an introducer needle and a device for shielding the needle after use.
Catheter introducers for introducing catheters into the blood vessels of patients are well known. Such devices typically comprise a sharp introducer needle and a catheter tube for insertion into a blood vessel. The needle is used to assist in piercing the skin and the blood vessel and introducing the catheter tube into the blood vessel. When such a procedure is performed, the needle may become contaminated with blood. The advent of AIDS has resulted in an increased awareness of the risks associated with blood borne pathogens such as AIDS and hepatitis. There is therefore a need for devices to shield catheter introducer needles to lower the risk of healthcare workers and members of the public being infected by used catheter introducer needles.